


Dawn or Dusk

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	Dawn or Dusk

奥默里克做了一个梦，梦见他又回到了初初成为神学院学生的那一日。他抱着课本，沐浴着朝阳的淡金色光辉步上台阶，影子紧随他的脚步，在阶梯上蜿蜒。他伸手叩门，大门却在他的面前自动打开，露出里面宽阔的大厅和连接的幽暗走廊。

这跟他流散在时光中的记忆并不重合，但他身为梦中人，一时也弄不清偏差在何处。他看到他的同学在前面并排行走，叽叽喳喳地讨论着预习课本的内容。有一个问题难住了他们，百思不得其解。奥默里克刚好知道他们需要的答案，追上去想告诉他们，却无人理睬。他的同学头也不回地朝前走，奥默里克伸手拉了下其中一人的衣袖，手指触碰到的却是空气一般的虚无。

他们听不见我，奥默里克意识到，自己与他们早已不是一个时空的人。

那个说话大声的男孩子殒命在库尔札斯西部高地的暴风雪里，他守护着伤员在营地里苦苦等待援军，对上级指挥官决定放弃营救的事情浑然不知。被发现时，他冻僵的遗骸仍手握法杖，挡在更早死去的战友面前，犹如一座冰雕。

那个可爱的女学生，脸上长着雀斑，带着有些古怪的眼镜，落魔崖是她的埋骨之地。她太过善良，就连异端审问局里的阶下囚都不忍心见他们受苦，几番直言反对刑讯官的残酷逼供手段，最后被指控为异端者的同伙，推下深不见底的悬崖。

那个看上去有些害羞的小男孩，倒是还活着，可他永远也不能回到故乡伊修加德。他既没有上战场，也没有同情异端者，只是在圣职者们的竞争中得罪了贵族出身的人，便遭到暗算，险些丧命，只好离开这是非之地，另谋安生之所。

奥默里克认出了越来越多的人，无数熟悉的面孔带着天真的笑容经过他的身边，蓬勃的生气让他们的声音悦耳动听。曾经是有那么一个时候，这座神学院被最真挚的理想和最光明的希望填满，他们都曾经是鲜活富有生命力的年轻人。可现实无情，如狂风摧折花木，那些曾经笑意盈盈的少年们，不是凋谢在血泊中，就是飘散在暴雨里，只余下少数如他，抱枝求生，不知时日还有多少。

阳光忽然变得刺眼，奥默里克揉了揉眼睛，再睁开时周围变得安静了，好像这一睁眼一闭眼之间，四周的人影就被太阳光给吞没了一样。

奥默里克在空荡荡的教室里穿行，桌椅板凳整整齐齐地摆放着，一尘不染，没有一本书被遗落在上面，黑板也被擦得干干净净，仿佛从未被使用过。他又来到图书室，一靠近，门上的挂锁便落下来。他走过那些熟悉的书架，走过自己最常使用的那张书桌，看到上面有一本书，标题模糊不清，翻开却是空白。这倒让他想起来它应该是什么了，是他借给学弟的，一直没来得及收回的那本精装手抄笔记。

忽然，门口有什么人在说话，奥默里克清晰地捕捉到自己的名字。是神学院的几位老师在交谈，他们不停地称赞奥默里克，说他是今年毕业的三位首席中最有抱负的一位，一定能够在教皇厅大展宏图。

瞥了一眼走廊尽头的落地钟，奥默里克才发现黄昏降临了，云彩的颜色没有什么变化，时间却悄悄移转，朝霞变成夕阳，相似的金色竟然如此难以分辨。

这应该是自己从神学院毕业那天的事情，他是在黄昏离开这里的，沿着皇都古老的街道，十二骑士夹道对他行注目礼，看着他一路走到教皇厅庄严肃穆的阴影中去。天空有灰白色的鸟飞过，他记得自己曾眺望过它远去的方向，那时候他以为自己的未来会像飞鸟展翅的天空一样无限广阔。

太阳落下的时候和它升起的时候是多么相似啊，无情的命运也是同样令人迷惑，前途与末路蒙着别无二致的白纱，凡人如何得以分辨？

奥默里克觉得自己的眼睛快要被火一样的光芒烤涸，眼睑眨了几下，重新睁开，在他面前跳动的竟然是真正的火，带着灼热的温度，把周围的空气燃得滋滋作响。隔着火焰望着他的，是一双神色轻佻的淡色眼睛，只是一秒的对视，就令奥默里克十分不悦。

“沙里贝尔阁下，您这是要把我当异端者烧死吗？”奥默里克再怎么迟钝也知道眼前这已经不是梦了。

“我怎么敢呢？”沙里贝尔懒洋洋地回答，灵活修长的手指绕来绕去，搓着火球玩，想来是无聊极了，“人家还不是看你睡着的时候浑身发抖，怕你冷着，才想让你暖暖的吗？这飞空艇上风这么大，着凉可不好，怕是会影响脑子。”

“谢谢你的好意，可我不冷。”奥默里克的声音礼貌却冷淡，沙里贝尔的话让他觉得好笑，事到如今，我们还需要担心着凉吗？

“好吧好吧，不打搅你了。”沙里贝尔知道自己不受奥默里克待见，可越是这样，就越觉得招惹他很有意思。他逐个收起奥默里克面前的火焰，站起身，“我去看看努德内在研究些什么好了。”

努德内还没有放弃他的以太学吗？奥默里克望向飞船另一边，那个年轻的学者正握着一支蘸水笔，飞快地写着些什么。他之前是说过有什么问题想赶紧弄明白，奥默里克希望他还来得及完成自己的研究计划。

一阵气流袭来，飞船剧烈地颠簸着，奥默里克的身体猛地撞上坚硬的船舷，还没来得及感受自己到底疼不疼，便看见方才站立起的那个人，以一种失控的姿势朝着船体的边缘倾倒。

“当心！”话音未落，奥默里克已经抓住了沙里贝尔的手臂，将他拉回到安全的地方，火焰魔法师被他自己的魔法炙烤灼热的皮肤在奥默里克的手里隐隐发烫。

“哟？我是被你救了吗？”沙里贝尔故意做出一副很吃惊的样子问，他确实有几分惊讶，但想到奥默里克从来公正无私的品行，又觉得不奇怪了，“你扑过来的时候我还以为是要把我推下去呢。”

“我讨厌动用私刑，跟某些人不一样。”奥默里克的陈述简洁明了，语气中包含着明显意有所指的厌恶。他见沙里贝尔已经安全，便收回手，退到自己方才所在的地方。

“那你不管我便是，让我自己掉下去不也正合你的意？”沙里贝尔将自己填近奥默里克的后退所让出的空间，仍保持着方才的近距离，不依不饶地刺激着奥默里克的神经。他已经不关心努德内的以太学了，还是奥默里克这边更有趣。

“沙里贝尔，我是讨厌你，讨厌到希望伊修加德永远不再有你这样的人存在。”奥默里克稍稍别过头，避开对方过于逼近的鼻息，墨蓝色的眼睛却依然注视着对方的瞳仁，“但我认为，即便是这样的你，也只有哈罗妮本人才有权柄裁决，凡人不该按照自己的喜恶为他人定罪，更没有资格降下制裁。”

“可你又怎么肯定哈罗妮会给我你觉得应得的制裁？你如何确定我的所作所为不是源于神的意志对我的耳语？”沙里贝尔的脸上浮现出与他魔法的温度正相反的笑容。他有宛如天赐的火焰魔法天赋，在那之前忍受了无数失去双亲的孤独日夜，谁敢说这不是命中注定的有得必有失，“热焰与寒冰，只要温度达到极致，都能一样使人觉得痛苦，一样能够剥夺生命。你以为自己比我仁慈多少呢？”

奥默里克语塞，过去的他可以有一百种方法反驳沙里贝尔的谬论，可那些话，现在的他并没有什么底气说。他已经变成了跟他讨厌的沙里贝尔一样的人，这不是他在神学院废寝忘食苦读时所希冀的结局，然木已成舟，覆水难收。

“我去看看努德内的研究。”奥默里克没留意自己不经意间选了跟某个讨厌的家伙相同的脱身借口，他只庆幸沙里贝尔没再继续纠缠。他穿过有些摇晃的甲板，小心翼翼地坐在努德内的身边，看着他在空白的纸上留下一串串字迹。

金黄色的太阳光如神圣的幕帘，将自己的色彩披在他们的身上。奥默里克忽然想问身边的同伴，那天边正发光的球体，究竟是升日，还是落日？

2018-10-10


End file.
